


Of recklessness and apologies

by InvitingNonsenseWorld



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, happens in the future, not admiting he's worried when he is!Reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvitingNonsenseWorld/pseuds/InvitingNonsenseWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you lost your damn mind?!" Reborn's greeting managed to be louder than the sound of the slamming door. Pre-established R27</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of recklessness and apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a while ago, and I finally decided to upload it to here. This started with me wanting to write some hurt/comfort, and soon after I saw the perfect prompt to give shape to my idea, so yea. It's still very very simple, though.
> 
> Also, not the best title, but I didn't have a better idea. Hope you guys enjoy it!

"Have you lost your damn mind?!"

Reborn's greeting managed to be louder than the sound of the slamming door.

Tsuna sighed, adjusting his position on the bed. He'd joke about Reborn's lack of a proper greeting after two weeks of not seeing each other, but just one look at his ex-tutor's face made him decide against it. "No, I haven't. Reborn, if this is abo-"

"Of course it's about that ridiculously foolish plan of yours." Reborn hissed.

Tsuna frowned. "It's not foolish."

"Oh, no? Tsuna, do me a favor and take a good look at yourself before you repeat that."

"Okay, it wasn't perfect, but it worked, didn't it? So it's fine."

"Fine?" Reborn's tone suddenly lowered, and Tsuna shivered at the sharpness and sheer anger compressed on that single word. Reborn's eyes were shadowed by his fedora, but the tenseness on his shoulders and the way his hands were clenched by his sides were a dead giveaway. "It's been two days since the attack, and you're still confined to the medical wing with no prediction of when to leave. You can barely walk from what I've been told, and even with constant exposition to Sun Flames, it's still going to take you weeks to fully recover. You're the boss of this famiglia, Dame-Tsuna, you have responsibilities, and you call this _fine_?"

Tsuna pressed his lips into a thin line, feeling a twinge of hurt at the use of his old nickname. "I've already been scolded by onii-san and Hayato, okay?" He finally said after a while of silent staring between them. "I was reckless, I should have waited longer, I should have asked for more help, _yes_."

"If you know all that, then why do you still act like it was a fantastic idea, huh?"

"Because it worked, Reborn! You of all people should know well that that enemy famiglia was about to act at any moment, we couldn't risk so many people's lives by not doing anything! It's-"

Tsuna cut himself off when Reborn scoffed and turned his head up, allowing sight of his eyes. The anger shining on them was clear for anyone who looked, but years with Reborn allowed him to see emotions hidden behind it, a barely tamed storm of restlessness, worry and _hurt_.

He was expecting it, from the anger to the chewing out to even the hidden worry, although he had hoped to appease them by seeing Reborn before he heard of it. However, Reborn had come back before he imagined, and now Tsuna wasn't prepared for the sheer intensity of those feelings, for how deep Reborn seemed bothered.

How would he feel if he got back home just to be told Reborn had been injured during a mission?

Deeply worried. Devastated. _Guilty_.

_(I should've been there. I should've helped!)_

...Damn.

Just as Reborn opened his mouth to continue, Tsuna motioned for the chair beside his bed. "Come on, sit down."

Reborn took a few seconds to stare at him before he grudgingly took a seat, a deep scowl set on his face.

Tsuna met his eyes back with seriousness. "I'm sorry for not telling you anything before. The urgency to act came during your mission, and I didn't want to interrupt it."

"I wouldn't have minded, you know that. It wouldn't be hard to finish it quicker."

"I know," Tsuna nodded. "Which is exactly why I didn't. It was important, and I thought I could handle it here. I didn't mean to make you worry, but I guess I failed at that, huh?"

Reborn closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, snorting but not saying anything otherwise.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for worrying you, and sorry for being so reckless." Tsuna added, moving his hand to rest it above one of Reborn's closed ones on his lap. It had a slight shake, and Tsuna squeezed it.

"But not sorry for doing it," Reborn voiced what had been left in the air. He sighed before opening his eyes to look at Tsuna. "Don't do it again. You're the boss, you can't afford to put yourself at risk so easily."

_(And you're my lover. Don't do this to me. Don't do it if I can't be by your side.)_

"Right. You and I both know I can't promise that, but I can try being more careful," Tsuna smiled softly. "And tell you about any crazy plans in the future too."

Reborn sighed and rolled his eyes. "I guess that's the best I'll get from you. When did you get so stubborn?"

"Oh, I had a very good teacher."

The tenseness between them dissipated with a chuckle, and Tsuna was happy to notice Reborn relaxing.

A surprised yelp left his mouth when he was suddenly pulled closer to Reborn. Arms locked around his back, and Reborn's head found its way to his shoulder, snuggling until his nose was left very close to Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna shivered at the hot puffs of breath he felt. He moved his arms so they were surrounding Reborn's shoulders, and squeezed a bit before leaving two soft kisses on his neck. He relaxed as he breathed in Reborn's familiar smell.

A moment of vulnerability, secretly shared just between the both of them. They stayed like that for a while, simply basking in each other's presence and the assurance it brought that everything would be alright.


End file.
